


A Beautiful View

by candlemouse



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, Brackendra, Comfort Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, honestly Kendra just needs some hugs man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlemouse/pseuds/candlemouse
Summary: Kendra is overwhelmed with all her worries and hides away. Bracken finds her and comforts her.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Beautiful View

No place was more dangerous to be solo than on this humid preserve. But, none of this mattered to Kendra. She needed to be alone.

Breezes tugged at her jacket, attempting to usher her off her seat upon the rock and into the wonders of the ocean. Hair fluttered around her face as sea mist dusted her cheeks. This serene spot was Kendra's escape. She loved her family and her friends—she really did—but privacy was practically nonexistent in the crowded treehouse.

That's why this place was so special.

Now that Kendra has claimed her spot upon the rock, the tears didn't seem to be so eminent now. It felt like she had been holding the whole world together by tons of tiny little strings that only now she could safely let go of.

Illumination for Kendra to gaze into the sea slowly retreated.

Her mind kept clear and she zoned out. Which was great—because then she didn't have to dwell on Seth, or dragons, or Ronodin, or—or...God, it was happening again.

Pressure built in Kendra's chest. Her next gasp of air let it all loose, and soon a torrential downpour of worry and sorrow flooded down her cheeks.

She muted her cries and screams in her jacket. No one wanted the sea monsters to wake up.

Ragged breathing ravaged her chest as tears clogged her throat. As horrible as a physical experience as sobbing is, Kendra already felt lighter.

Sand squished behind her and the click of a flashlight illuminated her silhouette.

Swiftly composing her face and stopping the flood of tears, she knew her puffy eyes and congested voice would give her away to whoever was behind her anyway.

"Kendra?" It was Bracken. Thank god, she really didn't want to have to explain herself to the caretaker or some of the other acquaintances on the sanctuary. "Are you okay?"

Was that really a question? She patted the stone beside her, not trusting herself to speak. Her gaze was downward as he climbed up. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "Beautiful view."

She nodded and didn't stop until she had burst into tears again. Bracken wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. This time, she didn't have to muffle herself with her jacket. Now, she had Bracken to bury her head into and sniffle.

"Sorry for getting your shirt all wet," Kendra said. His shirt felt insanely soft after having to wipe her tears away with her sandy hands. Looking up at Bracken, she laughed sheerly out of the cathartic feeling that had just settled over her. It felt good to let all her emotions out. "I'm really sorry."

He smiled at her. "It is such a beautiful view, isn't it?"

She laughed again. "Of course it is."

Neither of them were looking at the sunset.


End file.
